


June Dusk

by Titti



Series: A Year In the Life [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco thinks he's found something to make Jamie happy but he's wrong.





	June Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Challenge. Prompt: Not out of the woods yet  
> Link to full table: [Here](https://titti.livejournal.com/621461.html)

The sun is low on the horizon as they walk through the gardens. The estate is large and the grounds are beautiful, but Jamie can't relax. Draco has been strange lately and he hates the outdoors. His only concession is when it comes to Quidditch. Jamie simply knows that there's something wrong.

"I want to talk to you," Draco says, making Jamie tense.

"If you wanted to break up, you didn't have to do it in the middle of nowhere," Jamie answers.

"If I wanted to break up, I'd have done it under the rain in a Muggle park." The words are out before he can help it and then sighs. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for."

"How long have you been waiting to throw that back in my face?"

"I haven't. It's just- There is something important that I'd like to discuss with you and no, it's not breaking up. Can you stop walking and listen?"

Jamie recognises the snappiness for what it is: Draco is nervous. He's not sure if that makes it better or worse. "Are you all right?"

"I will be if you let me talk." Draco takes Jamie's hand in his. "I was thinking about that wedding invitation you got and perhaps we could have a bonding ceremony. You can invite your family and friends. I can invite my friends. People we trust so that the news doesn't get out."

Jamie frowns. "Wouldn't it be registered at the Ministry? Sooner or later, people would find out."

Draco shakes his head. "Only if we want it to be a legal marriage, but if it's just the spell, it wouldn't be registered anywhere."

"So you want to have a ceremony with a meaningless spell to- What's the goal here? Because I'm drawing a blank."

Draco lets go and clasps his hands behind his back. "It's not a meaningless spell. Some bonding spells are stronger and more permanent than the marriage one. We could pick whatever we're comfortable with and the goal would be for us to be a couple in front of family and friends without forcing you to come out. I thought that you'd appreciate that."

Jamie stares for a moment. "Are you serious? It's just- It's a fake marriage. It's like we're making fun of the entire institution just because we can't get married."

"We could if you wanted to come out."

Jamie tenses again. "We've had this discussion. I'm not coming out, not while I'm playing. I'm sorry if that inconveniences you."

"And I'm sorry that you can't get your head out of your arse long enough to consider possibilities and alternatives."

Jamie snorts. "Right, so this is my fault. You know what? I'm just going to go." He Disapparates before Draco can stop him. He needs to be far away until he can look at Draco without wanting to hex him for this condescending solution.


End file.
